Luna de otoño
by Hadra
Summary: Maia y Marcus llegan a un mundo desconocido... Una hermosa mujer de cabello azul los espera... El despertar de los reyes ha llegado...
1. Un terrible dia

Era uno de esos hermosos días de otoño, el aire frio azotaba su cara alborotando su hermosa cabellera de la que los débiles rayos de sol arrebataban destellos cobrizos, dándole un aura mágica a su caminar.

Se dirigía a la escuela pero había salido de casa muy temprano y para no llegar demasiado temprano decidió irse por el camino más largo que conocía que pasaba por su lugar favorito. Era un pequeño parque abandonado, nadie iba ahí mas que Maia, era un lugar muy cómodo con tanta paz, era su lugar.

Llego corriendo a su clase por haberse quedado demasiado tiempo en el parque. El día pasaba lentamente, ansiosa esperaba su última clase, era la única en la que estaba con Marcus, el amor de su vida y su amigo, él era el único que le alegraba verdaderamente el día.

-Que aburrida clase- decía Marcus después de bostezar mientras se estiraba y empezaba a guardar las cosas.

-Sí, creí que caería dormida en cualquier momento- contesto Maia sonriendo –oye crees que podamos platicar un momento, no te quito mucho tiempo.

-Claro, ¿aquí en el salón o en otro lado?

-Pues preferiría en otro lado…- Salieron del salón y en silencio un tanto incomodo caminaron unos momentos, sus pasos los habían llevado al jardín trasero de la escuela, muy pocos estudiantes iban ahí, los frondosos arboles solo permitían que unos débiles rayos de luz se filtraran entre sus copas, dando como resultado un lugar frio y hermoso para estar.

-¿Qué te parece aquí?- preguntaba Marcus mientras se tumbaba en el césped bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol que mecía sus ramas al suave ritmo del viento.

-Me parece perfecto

-Y bien… ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Pues… mira… yo… yo quiero decirte algo muy importante, yo te… yo a ti… tu a mi… tu m-me g-gu… tu me gustas- diciendo esto cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no era capaz de mirarlo directamente sentía como su cara iba poniéndose cada vez más roja…

-Wow… realmente me sorprendes… no se que decir… wow…- Marcus la miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos de miel, le intrigaba saber porque no lo miraba directamente pero no se atrevería a preguntar.

Ella se arriesgo a mirarla de soslayo y a sonreír tímidamente, un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban en su interior.

-Pues… piénsalo ¿no?... no hay prisa…

-Bueno…pues gracias… me hace muy feliz saber lo que sientes… desde que te conocí supe que serias alguien muy importante para mi… te quiero mucho pero… pero solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad…- Marcus espero alguna respuesta pero Maia no dijo nada solo cerro sus ojos azules y suspiro.

-Me parece bien-dijo al fin abriendo los ojos y sonriendo tristemente- entonces seguiremos como hasta ahora ¿no?... bueno… eh… me tengo que ir… ehm cuídate… nos vemos….- se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo de ahí sin esperar alguna respuesta. Marcus se quedo ahí sentado sin saber que hacer mientras veía como se alejaba… la imagen de ella viéndolo y sonriéndole tristemente no desaparecía de su mente.

Ella caminaba como autómata, no sabia a donde iba cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el parque abandonado, su lugar favorito… cayo de rodillas y se puso a llorar sabia que nadie la vería o escucharía, estaba sola… sola con su tristeza sintiéndose morir…

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto una dulce voz de una niña –no llores, no estas sola…

Ella se sobresalto no había escuchado a nadie acercarse, busco a la niña que le había hablado pero no vio nada, no esta asustada pero…

-No llores… nosotros estamos contigo…

-¿nosotros?

-Sí, nosotros… los que vivimos en este parque…

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?... pues… me llaman Sofía… hace mucho que vivo aquí… tu eres la única que nos visita y eso me hace feliz, por eso no quiero que llores

-Gracias… pero yo nunca te he visto, ¿dónde estas?

-Aquí- Maia volteo y vio a una hermosa niña con aspecto fantasmal que le sonreía- siempre he estado aquí…

Cada tarde desde esa tarde iba a platicar con Sofía, regularmente aparecían otros fantasmas que las veían y se acercaban a escucharlas platicar pero no les decían nada. Una tarde ya que se despedía de sus amigos fantasmas uno de ellos quien siempre se quedaba alejado del grupo se acerco a Maia y le dijo:

-Grandes fuerzas te rodean, ten cuidado no todas son buenas, tu talismán de protección esta cerca no te alejes…- diciendo esto desapareció justo frente a ella.

Maia no entendió nada de lo que el fantasma le quiso decir y tampoco le dio mucha importancia, ésta ultima semana había sido la peor de su vida, ella y Marcus casi no habían cruzado palabra mas que un triste "hola" de vez en cuando, su relación se había vuelto incomoda.

Maia sufría por la indiferencia de Marcus pero no sabia que hacer y tampoco se sentía capaz de hacer algo para acercarse a él nuevamente. El refugio para su dolor eran los libros y los fantasmas, últimamente las armas eran su obsesión.

Entre los fantasmas se encontraba un General con el que disfrutaba mucho platicar, él le contaba sobre las innumerables batallas que enfrento y a Maia le gustaba imaginarse en el campo de batalla dirigiendo un poderoso ejercito llevándolo a la victoria.

Un día como por arte de magia su relación con Marcus regreso a la normalidad, ninguno de los dos menciono lo pasado debajo de aquel árbol, Maia ya no esperaba nada de Marcus mas que su amistad, le había ayudado mucho desahogarse con Sofía ahora ya tenia un poco de paz. Jugaban juntos y bromeaban, volvían a platicar como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único que necesitaban era tiempo para digerir lo que había pasado y volver a la normalidad aunque siempre quedaría ese recuerdo de que él ya sabia lo que Maia sentía y eso era por una parte muy agradable pero por otra hacia que ella sintiera su alma morir cuando el la veía, sentía que su miraba la delataba, no podía controlar el sentimiento que vivía en su corazón y que cada día solo aumentaba más…


	2. Sueños

Estaba en el claro de un bosque de altos pinos la noche se cernía sobre Marcus y las nubes cubrían la luna haciendo mas oscuro el bosque, la silueta de una hermosa mujer lo cautivaba, la anhelaba, avanzaba hacia ella en el afán de alcanzarla, con cada paso que daba extrañas imágenes inundaban su mente, bestias furiosas, masacres, un bosque siendo devorado por el fuego, un hermoso castillo, un hombre de extraños ojos morados sonriéndole…

La mujer permanecía quieta, un suave viento movía su cabello… la luna salió de detrás de las nubes, su luz ilumino el claro, él conocía a esa mujer, a esa hermosa mujer de ojos grises, tez clara y con un aura mágica que hacia de ella casi una diosa, solo que había algo diferente en ella, el hermoso cabello castaño era ahora una mezcla de mechones rojos y plateados, ella le sonrió tristemente, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Espera… no te vayas… regresa Maia…-él empezó a correr tras ella, intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarla pero cada paso que daba lo alejaba más de ella – quédate… no me dejes… regresa… ¡MAIA!...

Marcus despertó con el grito que él mismo dio, estaba bañado en sudor frio hacia ya varias noches que tenia el mismo sueño, esas horribles criaturas con sed de venganza, sangre y sufrimiento dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, ese hombre que le sonreía y le daba confianza y Maia, la hermosa Maia que él conocía se alejaba de él como aquella tarde.

La semana siguiente al día en que ella se le declarara Marcus se alejo de Maia pensando que seria lo mejor, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Maia sonriéndole tristemente mientras se levantaba y se iba, pero solo se dio cuenta que no podía vivir lejos de ella y decidió acercarse más, conocerla cada día mejor, sin sabes cómo descubrió que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de Maia pero no sabia que hacer él no se había portado muy bien con ella pero aun así lo intentaría…

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola- saludo Marcus

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – contesto Maia, ella se encontraba en el jardín central de la escuela sentada en una banca leyendo un libro y esperando por su ultima clase

-Bien, que bueno que aun te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?

-pues un poco, dentro de unos minutos tengo clase

-cierto, no recordaba… ¿puedo encontrar contigo? ¿No se enojara el maestro?

-no se enoja… pero… ¿no te vas a aburrir?

-no, además tu clase me dará un poco de tiempo…

-ok… entonces… ¿nos vamos?- diciendo esto Maia tomo sus cosas y encamino sus pasos hacia el salón, Marcus iba a su lado en silencio, pensando sobre lo que tenia que hacer y como hacerlo…

Llegando al salón tomaron asiento en la parte trasera, bromeaban y reían de todo, diario se veían aun cuando no llevaran clases juntos, jugaban cartas, platicaban de cualquier cosa, su amistad crecía día a día. La clase transcurría lenta, pesada y aburridamente, Maia peleaba ferozmente contra el sueño pero no gano…

-Hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy, no olviden estudiar para la próxima clase- dijo el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas y los alumnos salían del salón…

-Despierta dormilona- dijo Marcus con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- jamás pensé que te vería dormir tan tranquilamente en una clase. Maia despertó inmediatamente y se ruborizo al extremo de parecer un jitomate maduro, no sabia que hacer, tomo sus cosas nerviosamente disponiéndose a salir

-Hey, espera, antes de irnos me gustaría darte algo- Marcus estiro la mano ofreciéndole un papel pulcramente doblado, Maia no sabia que hacer, estaba confundida, finalmente tomo el papel y se sentó, lo abrió con mucho cuidado, dentro encontró una pequeña carta escrita con la fina letra de Marcus que decía:

"Hola Maia, bueno antes que nada quería pedirte perdón por lo pasado la otra vez… no se en que estaba pensando, mas bien no pensaba, me desconcertó mucho la semana que nos alejamos, se que fue mi culpa, no sabia que hacer, tenia pánico… soy un imbécil…

Estas ultimas semanas me han servido para pensar y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, el decir que te quiero mucho es reducir todo lo que siento a simples palabras que no expresan todo lo que representas para mi… quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad"

Así terminaba la carta, Maia desconcertada buscaba el resto del texto, al no encontrar nada más volteo a verlo, Marcus la miraba fijamente esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, estaba al borde de la histeria, se pudo de pie y le tendió la mano, ella no dudo en tomarla y se levanto, Marcus hiso a un lado unas bancas detrás de él y apoyo una rodilla en el piso coloco su frente sobre la mano de Maia y dijo:

-Por favor perdóname… quiero otra oportunidad, déjame estar a tu lado por siempre… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Maia no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock se sentía como en uno de esos sueños de los que deseas nunca despertar, pasados unos pocos segundos logro articular un débil pero legible "Sí", Marcus se puso de pie radiante esta feliz, bueno feliz es una palabra muy corta para describir lo que sentía era enormemente feliz, toda subida ahora ya tenia sentido, la abrazo fuertemente jamás la dejaría que se volviera a ir, duraron así mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto, cuando finalmente se separaron sintieron un feroz deseo de besarse , se dejaban arrastrar por el deseo, sus labios se acercaban lentamente dulcemente…

-te dije que se moriría de risa Jane-

-claro claro, con la cara de tonto que ponía quien no se iba a reír-

…un grupo de escandalosos alumnos acababan de entrar al salón, Maia y Marcus saltaron y viéndose a los ojos empezaron a reír, los estudiantes los miraban extrañados, a Marcus no le importaba nada que los vieran al contrario quería que todo el mundo supiera que estaba con la mujer que amaba y que ella también lo amaba, tomo de la mano a Maia y salieron del salón. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Maia, el la dejo en la puerta de la casa pero cuando Marcus la iba a besar un perro les empezó a ladrar y a perseguir a Marcus calle abajo, Maia solo se reía, entro a su casa dejo sus cosas y salió rumbo al parque al llegar Sofía la estaba esperando sentada en un columpio viejo y oxidado, Maia corrió y se sentó en el columpio de junto y empezó a mecerse lentamente con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

-Hola Maia

-Hola Sophie

-Paso algo ¿verdad?, estas muy feliz

-Pues si, hoy Marcus me dijo que me quería y ya estamos saliendo juntos

-¿y ya se besaron?- Maia salto del columpio, había sido el mismo fantasma que le dijo lo del talismán quien le había hecho esa pregunta, él acercaba su fantasmal cara a la de Maia mientras ella retrocedía

-pues no, aun no- contesto Maia poniéndose roja el fantasma la miro fijamente torció la boca y desapareció

-jamás lo había visto comportarse así, admito que es muy extraño pero lo de hoy fue bastante- dijo Sofía mientras se acercaba a Maia

-sí, fue algo muy extraño debo admitir que me asusto mucho…

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Mendigo perro y pensar que me correteo hasta la casi y ni pude despedirme bien de Maia, mi Maia- Marcus cerro la puerta de la casa y se dirigió a su habitación se tiro sobre su cama pensando solo en Maia, diablos cuanto la amaba no imaginaba su vida sin ella y no entendía como había sobrevivido sin ella por tantos años, el sueño le oba ganando la batalla y se quedo profundamente dormido en instantes…

Iba caminando de la mano de una mujer hacia un balcón, una muchedumbre los ovacionaba a su izquierda había una hermosa mujer de cabello azul, de la mano de Marcus estaba Maia con ese extraño color de cabello mechones rojos y plateados, a la derecha de Maia estaba un hombre aspecto fuerte y de cabello rojo, sobre el horizonte se alzaba un imponente bosque, obscuro, lejano pero que guardaba grandes peligros para el reino…

-¡Marcus!- su mamá le gritaba desde el piso inferior- la comida ya esta lista baja a comer…- Ese sueño parecía tan real y tan increíble, Marcus se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto para ir a comer

Durante los dos días siguientes cada vez que estaban a punto de darse un beso algo o alguien los interrumpía parecía una conspiración, en una ocasión fueron sus amigos, en otra un perro jugando en la calle, cada vez que acompañaba a Maia a su casa el mismo perro lo perseguí.

A Maia también no le había ido muy bien en el parque, cada vez que llegaba el fantasma extraño la esperaba nada mas para preguntarle si ya se había besado con Marcus y ante la negativa de Maia desaparecía…

La vida era solo mejor porque estaban juntos aunque no tanto como ellos quisieran, Marcus siempre la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela él ya no aguantaba más hoy seria el día en que por fin la besaría, nada los interrumpiría, nada más la viera la agarraría y la besaría profundamente, justo estaba imaginando ese delicioso momento cuando la vio y en el acto ejecuto lo que el hacia poco se estaba imaginando y en el momento en que por fin la besaría un vagabundo los separo para pedirles limosna, Marcus estaba furioso Maia nunca lo había visto así, lo tomo de la mano y se dirigió a la escuela sin decir nada, él simplemente se dejo arrastrar por el suave tacto de la mano de Maia...

-Estoy harto de esto- dijo Marcus deteniéndose bruscamente pero sin soltar a Maia, ella lo volteo a ver extrañada, él lucia un semblante pensativo y volteaba de un lado a otro - vamos ya se donde será un buen lugar- diciendo esto empezó a caminar y a jalar a Maia, ella no sabia que hacer ya no llegarían a su primer clase pero no le importaba, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar

Al percatarse de que se dirigían al jardín trasero de la escuela Maia recordó aquel espantoso día Marcus apretó su mano como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando se dirigió al mismo árbol donde ella se le declaro y aventó sus cosas y coloco las de Maia junto a las de él. Maia no era capaz de decir ni media palabra ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, pero estar ahí con Marcus le hacia olvidar todo, ella sabia que él la amaba y que ella lo amaba, Marcus la tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la acaricio suavemente el rostro tocando su hermoso cabello castaño y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Maia primero probándolos, después saboreándolos, solo se sentían el uno al otro, el tiempo no importaba, solo importaban ellos... nada los interrumpiría esta vez…

Un extraño símbolo apareció bajo sus pies, brillaba tanto que deslumbraba, el extraño fantasma apareció detrás de un árbol, los observo un momento, sonrió y desapareció conforme el símbolo brillaba cada vez más…


	3. Minu

MINU

Ese primer beso los hiso sentir un sinfín de emociones, Maia sentía el cálido cuerpo de Marcus acercándose a ella apretujándola en un abrazo lleno de amor, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo sabia que él le pertenecía y ninguna otra cosa importaba ya, sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuello para pasar después a su espalda, esas manos que no querían detenerse reclamaban a ese ser como suyo y jamás lo dejarían escapar.

La luz del símbolo los cubría totalmente empezando a formar una extraña esfera de luz que los envolvía por completo, de un segundo a otra la esfera desapareció y junto con ella Maia y Marcus, el símbolo quedo brillando en el piso por unos segundo hasta que finalmente dejo de brillar y no que ni una huella de lo sucedido.

Marcus sentía que con ese beso la barrera del tiempo y el espacio no tenia importancia, el podría ir con Maia al infierno mismo y al segundo siguiente estar en el paraíso, todo era y seria posible si Maia seguía con el, si ella lo seguía amando como hoy, solo quería sentirla más, no dejarla ir, gritarle al mundo que esa hermosa mujer era suya por la eternidad.

Cuando Maia y Marcus por fin se separaron, no se soltaron inmediatamente, Maia apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Marcus escuchando el melodioso latir de su corazón, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados solo escuchando la respiración del otro, permanecieron así un par de segundos, lentamente abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el jardín trasero de la escuela, ahora se encontraban en el margen de un bosque de altos y oscuros pinos, la noche cubría el cielo y dos hermosas lunas brillaban en el horizonte dándoles a Maia y a Marcus un fantasmal aspecto…

-Pero que demonios…- dijo Marcus sin soltar a Maia, y observando el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor, ese lugar se le hacia extrañamente familiar, un pequeño riachuelo pasaba cerca de ellos, la maleza no era muy alta, a lo lejos un hermoso castillo blanco se levantaba sobre una colina, una ciudad lo rodeaba, la luz que emanaba de aquellas casas le da un toque de magia a la vista…

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Maia un poco asustada y acercándose aun mas a Marcus

-No lo se, pero este lugar lo he visto antes, este bosque lo vi en un extraño sueño que tuve hace algunas semanas-contesto Marcus dirigiendo su mirada hacia la profundidad del bosque

-¿En un sueño? ¿Que clase de sueño?

-Es un sueño que se repitió durante varias noches desde aquel día…

-¿Qué día?...

-¡¡¡QUIETOS!!! ¡¡No se muevan!! ¡¡Identifíquense!!-un sujeto montado en una extraña criatura con el cuerpo de león y cabeza y alas de águila, les apuntaba con una espada mientras que otros tantos los rodeaban en tierra, los ojos de las criaturas mostraban ferocidad y al mismo tiempo infundían un gran respeto. –¡¡¡les dije que se identificaran acaso están sordos!!!

-¡¡¡Bajen las armas!!!- ordeno un individuo aparecido de la nada, tenia aspecto robusto media penas lo mismo que Marcus, observaba a Maia y a Marcus detenidamente con unos penetrantes y extraños ojos rojos, les dedico una sonrisa casi imperceptible, los sujetos que rodeaban a Marcus y a Maia bajaron sus armas desconcertados pero sin oponer resistencia a la orden…

-¿General?-Pregunto Maia, quien se soltó de Marcus para dar un paso hacia el individuo que acababa de aparecer… Marcus no le quitaba la mirada al sujeto recién llegado…

-¿L-Lo conoces?- le pregunto Marcus a Maia

-Bienvenidos sean por favor no tengan miedo Maia, la persona que les explicara todo los espera, por favor suban- les dijo el General avanzando hacia ellos y señalándoles un carruaje tirado por 2 hermosos caballos negros que se confundían con la noche…

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué esta usted aquí? No entiendo nada…- dijo Maia tomando de la mano a Marcus y pasando su mirada del General al carruaje sin entender que es lo que pasaba

-Ya habrá tiempo para responder todas tus preguntas, ahora lo importante es sacarlos de aquí, este no es un lugar seguro para hablar, por favor Maia confía en mi…- le dijo el General con una voz y mirada suplicante

Maia no sabia que hacer, confiaba en ese individuo que el conocía pero estaba en un lugar desconocido, volteo a ver a Marcus quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima al General, dio un gran suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el carruaje, Marcus no ponía ninguna resistencia a que Maia lo dirigiera estaba en una especie de shock no sabia que hacer ni que decir… Maia llego hasta el carruaje, volteo a ver al General quien asintió, dudo por unos momentos y finalmente subió al carruaje seguida de Marcus, el General cerro la puerta del carruaje que inmediatamente se puso en marcha, no sabían a donde se dirigían, iban abrazados tratando de encontrar la lógica a lo que pasaba pero no sabían nada…

-¿de donde conoces a ese tal General?- dijo finalmente Marcus despertando de su ensimismamiento

-Pues es una larga historia… el día en que te dije que te quería y que me rechazaste –Marcus se estremeció al escuchar a Maia hablar sobre ese día, nunca habían tocado ese tema- mis pasos me llevaron a un parque abandonado ahí conocí a una pequeña fantasma…

-¿un fantasma? ¿Puedes ver fantasmas? – pregunto Marcus muy extrañado

-Sí, esa no era la primera vez que veía un fantasma –contesto Maia sonrojándose- pero si la primera que le hablaba a uno, ella se llama Sofía, iba a visitarla todas las tardes, platicábamos sobre como fue su vida sobre mi vida y sobre lo que había vivido o mejor dicho experimentado desde que se convirtió en un fantasma, ocasionalmente aparecían otros fantasmas que se acercaban a nosotras a escucharnos pero no nos decían nada, solo platicaba con otro fantasma aparte de Sofía, ese fantasma es el General, me contaba historias sobre las batallas que libró, me explicaba técnicas de guerra, estrategias, cosas sobre armas, partir de entonces empecé a leer mucho sobre armas y esas cosas y cada vez que lo escuchaba me gustaba imaginar que yo dirigía un gran ejercito hacia la victoria y que le ponía fin a una gran guerra… pero la verdad no entiendo como puede estar aquí…

Maia y Marcus permanecieron en silencio abrazados, el carruaje seguía su camino y Marcus meditaba sobre esos extraños sueños que había tenido hace algunos días, ahora estaba seguro que el bosque que vio esa noche era el mismo en el que perdía a Maia en sus sueños, al recordar eso abrazo aun más fuerte a Maia no quería soltarla tenia miedo de perderla…

-El carruaje se esta deteniendo…- dijo Maia regresando a la realidad a Marcus y asomándose por una ventana del carruaje- wow, que hermoso, solo había visto algo así en las películas…

-Bajen por favor- El General fue quien abrió la puerta para que pudieran bajar, Marcus bajo primero para ayudar a Maia a bajar

-¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Marcus a Maia

-Si solo que me duele un poco la cabeza

-Síganme por favor- les indico el General conduciéndolos hasta las puertas de un enorme castillo blanco, tenia torres por donde quiera, un aire señorial envolvía todo el lugar era claro que era el castillo del Rey de aquel extraño sitio…

Las puertas debían tener unos 6 metros de altura parecían hechas de un material parecido a la plata, estaban decoradas con 4 extraños símbolos que eran hermosos y hacían aun más imponente el castillo, cuando el General seguido de Maia y Marcus estuvieron a unos cuantos pasos de las puertas estas se abrieron de par en par dando lugar a un amplio vestíbulo de techo abovedado y paredes que parecían estar hechas de mármol, en la pared de la derecha había un enorme cuadro donde esta plasmado el mismo castillo al que acababan de entrar, una criatura como la que montaba el sujeto del bosque sobrevolaba el castillo, parecía que lo protegía, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, del lado derecho de la pintura estaba el bosque que aun con la luz del día se mantenía oscuro y sombrío…

El vestíbulo era un lugar cálido, inspiraba seguridad y tranquilidad, al fondo se encontraba una puerta resguardada por dos hombres de extraño cabello color plateado uno y color caoba el otro, al ver al General se apresuraron a abrir la puerta, el General siguió su camino introduciéndose por la puerta seguido de Maia y Marcus, ahora se encontraban en un gran salón, el piso era de madera fina, las paredes estaban hechas de mármol gris claro, al fondo se encontraban dos tronos vacios y en medio de ellos había una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul que al verlos llegar bajo los escalones para recibirlos, el General se acerco a la mujer e hiso una reverencia en señal de saludo

-Aquí los he traído, tal como predijo- le dijo el General a la mujer de cabello azul señalando a Maia y a Marcus, su tez era pálida con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, sus facciones eran muy finas parecía una muñeca de porcelana…

-No, por favor, no hagan eso- dijo la mujer, Maia y Marcus habían estado a punto de hacer una reverencia tal como había hecho el General, ambos se extrañaron al escuchar eso y simplemente voltearon a verse y a encogerse de hombros

-Bienvenidos sean, mi nombre es Zafiro, este es el reino de Minu y él es el General Victus –dijo la mujer señalando al General – por favor síganme tenemos mucho de que hablar –Zafiro empezó a andar seguida del General, Maia y Marcus estaban sorprendidos no les había dado tiempo de presentarse…

Zafiro los condujo a un pequeño salón contiguo, en él se encontraba una mesa de centro decorada con cuatro pequeñas estatuas de 30 centímetros de altura aproximadamente, estaban hechas de un material parecido al cristal, en su interior se encontraba una extraña sustancia de color rojo una, otra de azul, una más de caoba y la cuarta de color plateado, las estatuas asemejaban un humano empuñando una espada que apuntaba al cielo… al fondo del salón se encontraba un enorme ventanal que daba hacia uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, en ese momento varios individuos que parecían soldados pasaban por ahí con lanzas y espadas en mano …

-Por favor siéntense donde gusten- dijo Zafiro señalando unos elegantes sillones que hacían juego con la mesa de centro, Maia y Marcus escogieron el que daba la espalda al gran ventanal, a la derecha de Marcus quedo una chimenea donde aun ardía una pequeña llama dándole a la atmosfera un olor a madera quemada que relajaba los sentidos y que invitaba al sueño, Zafiro se sentó delante de Maia y Marcus entre ellos estaba la mesa de centro, el General se quedo de pie frente a la chimenea dándole un aspecto temible a sus facciones y que al mismo tiempo delataban que se trataba de un hombre con mucha experiencia y que inspiraba un profundo respeto…

-Sabemos que tienen muchas preguntas así que adelante- dijo el General Victus, Maia y Marcus se voltearon a ver, es verdad que tenían muchas preguntas, demasiadas que no sabían por donde empezar…

-Bueno, pues, antes que nada queremos saber donde estamos y porque estamos aquí- dijo Marcus

-Ustedes están en el reino de Minu…- contesto el General

-¿El reino de Minu? No recuerdo haber escuchado nada sobre este reino en ningún lado en ningún libro…- dijo Maia inclinándose un poco hacia delante con cara desconcertada mirando al General a la cara

-El reino de Minu no existe en su mundo, podría decirse que este es otro mundo o mejor dicho otra dimensión…

-¿otra dimensión? ¿Y como demonios llegamos aquí? ¿Es usted la reina o algo así?- repuso Marcus

-¡No! Yo soy solo una simple hechicera, miren…- Zafiro se puso de pie, el vestido que llevaba puesto era blanco como la nieve que hacia resaltar su figura dejando sus hombros desnudos, lo único que adornaba su cuello era una fina gargantilla de plata de la que colgaba un pequeño zafiro con la forma de una gota, les señalo un extraño símbolo que tenia grabado en el brazo izquierdo…

-Ese es el símbolo de la hechicera, todos los altos rangos de nuestra civilización nacen con una marca que indica el puesto que ocuparas, yo por ejemplo naci con la marca de General- explico el General Victus

-Entonces una simple marca es la que indica a lo que te vas a dedicar… eso es injusto- inquirió Maia

-Pues nosotros no lo vemos de esa manera Maia, los altos rangos no se heredan ni se delegan, nunca se ha dado el caso de que por ejemplo el hijo de un rey se convierta en rey, así que para la familia en que nazca alguien con una marca de alto rango es un gran honor y el hijo que nació bajo esta circunstancia se prepara desde pequeño para el papel que se le ha designado…-explico Zafiro

-Los que nacen sin marca pueden dedicarse a lo que ellos gusten, pueden ser artesanos, agricultores, maestros, entrar al ejército y muchas otras actividades, pero a lo único que no pueden aspirar es a los rangos a los que se solo se accede por nacimiento…-

-¿y el rey también es elegido por la marca de nacimiento?- pregunto Marcus

-Así es, normalmente los reyes nacen unos 20 años antes de que el Rey en el trono tenga que salir del poder, ya que nació el nuevo Rey el anterior solo sigue en el poder en tanto que su sucesor se prepara en todas las artes de la guerra y el poder…- continuo el General respondiendo a la pregunta de Marcus

-Lamentablemente el ultimo Rey que tuvimos murió antes de que naciera su sucesor, eso fue hace unos 100 años, por aquel entonces yo era una simple aprendiz, y quien se hiso cargo del reino fue mi maestra quien era la hechicera, pero enfermo gravemente a los pocos días de la muerte del Rey…- explico Zafiro observando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, el General ahora estaba detrás de Maia y Marcus dirigiendo su mirada hacia el patio del castillo…

-El Rey Augustus Ledes fue asesinado en batalla, yo ya era General por aquel entonces y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, lo vi morir justo frente a mi, a duras penas logramos regresar al castillo fue la peor batalla que hemos librado y cobro muchas vidas…- dijo el General cerrando los ojos tratando de contener un sentimiento que se desbordaba desde su corazón…- el ha sido el mejor con la Tierra que yo he conocido, nadie lo ha logrado igualar, no entiendo que fue lo que paso…

-¿con la Tierra? ¿De que habla?- pregunto Marcus

-Sí, con la tierra, el era Tierra- explico Zafiro

-sigo sin entender- dijo Maia

-¿Han notado algo especial en nosotros, no sé, algo que no hayan visto en su mundo? – pregunto Zafiro, Maia y Marcus voltearon a verse con cara de what y simplemente encogieron los hombros

-Pues solo el extraño color de sus cabellos- dijo Maia después de pensarlo por un momento

-Así es, esta es solo una expresión de nuestra particularidad o don…- explico Zafiro

-¿Qué tipo de don?- pregunto Marcus intrigadísimo

-En este reino solo encontraran cuatro colores de cabello, azul, rojo, caoba y plateado, el color de cada persona depende de su elemento…

-¿elemento?- pregunto Maia

-Sí, yo por ejemplo soy agua por eso tengo el cabello azul- diciendo esto estiro la mano en dirección de las estatuas que decoraban la mesa de centro, la que tenia dentro la sustancia color azul empezó a vibrar, de un momento a otro la sustancia estaba afuera sin hacer ningún daño a la pequeña estatua que quedo vacía, Zafiro empezó a jugar con ella formando hermosas figuras en el aire –esta es la esencia del agua, la puedo convertir en hielo, en un liquido, en un vapor, usarlo como arma, como escudo, en fin todo lo que yo quiera, así mismo puedo controlar todo el agua que este a mi alrededor…

-¡que hermoso! ¿Y como hacen eso?- pregunto Maia mientras que Zafiro devolvía la sustancia a la estatua y tomaba asiento de nuevo…

-es algo con lo que todos nacemos, nacemos con la capacidad de controlar o manejar un elemento, como ya explico Zafiro el color de nuestro cabello es solo una forma de reconocer el elemento que manejamos cada uno, el azul es del agua, el rojo del fuego, el caoba de la tierra y el plateado del aire, también es común que los ojos vayan del mismo color que el cabello claro no tan intenso – explico el General sonriendo levemente se dirigió a uno de los sillones que aun estaba vacio y se sentó…

-y usted General ¿Qué elemento maneja? –pregunto Marcus

-El fuego- contesto el General quitándose la gorra que cubría su cabeza dejando ver un cabello de un hermoso color rojo como el rubí

-Wow, es impresionante, entonces el Rey Augustus tenia el cabello caoba y manejaba la tierra o me equivoco- dijo Marcus

-Así es, era uno de los mejores con la tierra aun no podemos creer que lo hayan asesinado tan fácilmente, seguimos investigando pero no hemos tenido mucho avance además la guerra día con día se vuelve más feroz, los ciudadanos se impacientan porque los reyes no llegan y nuestras fuerzas se debilitan cada vez más…- dijo el General suspirando

-¿entonces no ha nacido aun un rey?- pregunto Maia con tono preocupante

-No aun no, como ya les explicamos cuando el Rey Augustus murió quien tomo el poder fue la hechicera quien cayo enferma poco tiempo después, yo ya casi alcanzaba la cúspide de mis estudios así que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que la remplazara el día que murió desapareció por unas horas no lográbamos encontrarla por ningún lado del castillo, la buscamos por todo el reino, claro todo esto fue bajo el más estricto silencio para evitar que el pueblo cayera en pánico finalmente cuando cayo la noche apareció de nuevo en su recamara y nos llamo al General y a mi a solas…- explico Zafiro con un gran sentimiento de tristeza en cada palabra

-Cuando nos reunimos con ella estaba muy débil, a duras penas seguía viva, nos pidió que nos acercáramos a ella y sin dudar lo hicimos- dijo el General

-Coloco su mano sobre mi frente y me transfirió su poder, haciéndome así la nueva hechicera, ya no resistiría por mucho tiempo más y con sus ultimas fuerzas nos explico que ese día había sido llamada a un extraño mundo y que ahí había conocido a los espíritus de los nuevos reyes…

-¿espíritus?-pregunto Maia muy desconcertada

-Si, ella nos dijo que la futura reina se le había aparecido para explicarle que los siguientes reyes no nacerían en este mundo sino que llegarían de otro, estos reyes serian más poderosos que los anteriores y tendrían el poder para ponerle fin la guerra, la reina desapareció y la hechicera regreso a este mundo, cuando termino su relato nos sonrió tristemente y respiro su ultimo aliento esa noche ella murió y yo tome su lugar- dijo Zafiro con una gran tristeza, tratando de contener el llanto que ya desbordaba por sus cristalinos ojos azules…

-Es así como hemos luchado una guerra que parece no tener fin, esperando a nuestros reyes…-dijo el General suspirando

-¿y contra quien luchan?-pregunto Marcus

-Contra muchas criaturas malignas, minotauros, horribles arpías, hombres lobo, algunos traidores de nuestro reino y muchas otras criaturas monstruosas…-respondió el General

-Así es nuestros únicos aliados son los vampiros…- continuo Zafiro

-¿vampiros? ¿Vampiros verdaderos?-pregunto Maia emocionada

-Si ellos son los únicos que nos apoyan, ya tendrán oportunidad de conocerlos-dijo el General

-Pero esperen, ¿que diablos tenemos nosotros que ver con todo esto?- pregunto Marcus, Zafiro y el General Victus voltearon a verse con la perplejidad marcada en sus rostros…

-No puede ser, ¿acaso creen que nosotros somos esos reyes que han estado esperando?- dijo Marcus de repente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al ventanal, era absurdo ellos no podían ser a quienes ellos necesitaban pero…

-Eso es absurdo, no somos más que unos simples humanos sin ningún don en particular ni fuerza sobrehumana- dijo Maia desconcertada

-Entonces como explicas que estén aquí- inquirió el General

-Pues ustedes nos trajeron- dijo Marcus en un tono un poco molesto… estaba de pie detrás de Maia dándole la espalda al ventanal…

-Eso es imposible para nosotros, muy pocos pueden proyectarse en su mundo y no por completo como lo hiso el General Victus, pero no es posible traer algo de su mundo lo hemos intentado y nunca lo hemos logrado…- dijo Zafiro tranquilamente…

-¡¡Ay!! Duele…

-¿Maia? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa Maia? Dime algo- suplico Marcus

-Duele, duele mucho- Maia se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento- quema, desde adentro, me quema y duele… Marcus…- Maia cayo inconsciente sobre el sillón, Marcus no sabia que hacer…

-¡¡¡HAGAN ALGO!!!- les grito a Zafiro y a Victus con lagrimas en los ojos, la desesperación se reflejaba en su rostro…

-No puede ser, no creí que despertara tan rápido- dijo Zafiro en tono un poco alarmado

-¿despertar? ¿De que demonios hablan?- dijo Marcus mientras aferraba a Maia contra su pecho…- ella no esta despierta esta inconsciente ¿acaso no ven?...

-Lo mejor será llevarla a la habitación- dijo el General acercándose a Maia con la intención de cargarla…

-¡No la toque yo la llevare a donde sea necesario!- Marcus tomo en sus brazos a Maia con mucha facilidad

-Por aquí, sígueme- le indico Zafiro abriendo la puerta del salón, el General iba detrás de ellos, ocasionalmente se encontraban con soldados que al ver a Marcus y a Maia ponían cara de asombro, Marcus no les ponía atención por el contrario lo único que le importaba era Maia…

Zafiro camino por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una enorme escalera, los tres la subieron en instantes para entrar a otro corredor con varias puertas a los lados, el General los adelantó hasta encaminar la formación, al final del pasillo había una enorme puerta blanca el General se apresuro a abrirla para abrir camino a Zafiro y Marcus, detrás de esa puerta se encontraba una amplia y hermosa habitación con una enorme cama y finos muebles decorando la estancia…

Marcus se apresuro hacia la cama y coloco con sumo cuidado a Maia sobre ella, se sentó a su lado tomo una de sus manos entre las de él, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lloraba en silencio, impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella, por no poder ayudar a la mujer que amaba…

El General permanecía junto a la puerta de la habitación, Zafiro se coloco al lado de Marcus

-Estará bien ¿verdad?- dijo Marcus con voz suplicante acariciándole el rostro a Maia, Marcus lloraba de coraje y agonía

-Sí, ella estará bien, no te preocupes…- respondió el General

-¿que no me preocupe?, como no me voy a preocupar si la mujer que amo esta inconsciente y no se porque y no se que hacer, no la puedo ayudar-Marcus estaba desesperado sus ojos ya no podían derramar más lagrimas estaba entrando en shock

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar Marcus, la cuidaremos y estará bien en menos tiempo de lo que imaginas- le dijo el General tomándolo por un brazo en un intento de alejarlo de Maia y llevarlo a descansar a una habitación contigua, Marcus no puso resistencia su mente y corazón se negaban a dejar a Maia sola pero su cuerpo no le respondía, caminaba con paso lento guiado por el General, Zafiro los seguía de cerca Marcus estaba más dormido que despierto…

-No se ve nada bien- le dijo el General a Zafiro

-Si se ve muy mal, demasiado mal, no es normal- le respondió Zafiro

-¿Marcus? Hey Marcus despierta ya casi llegamos ¿Marcus?

-¿Marcus?- llamo Zafiro alarmada, Marcus había caído al suelo y yacía inconsciente- hay que llevarlo a la habitación inmediatamente

-Yo lo llevo- dijo el General mientras se echaba a Marcus al hombro -Así que él también ¿no?-

-Sí, él también- contesto Zafiro dejando escapar un suspiro

-Creí que tardarían más tiempo en despertar… aunque Maia es muy susceptible a las cosas con algún tipo de magia, ella era capaz de ver fantasmas en el mundo del que vienen…-dijo el General mientras entraba en una habitación y se dirigía a la cama y colocaba a Marcus sobre ella…

-Eso explicaría el despertar de Maia, es raro que en su mundo haya personas que puedan ver fantasmas o puedan percibir magia ¿no es así?- pregunto Zafiro

-Así es, mientras que estaba en ese mundo investigue un poco y no encontré a nadie más… lo que no me explico es el despertar de Marcus

-¿Recuerdas lo ultimo que nos dijo la hechicera?- pregunto Zafiro

-Su despertar hará que él despierte… jamás entendí lo que nos quiso decir… hasta ahora… así que el despertar de Maia causo que Marcus despertara eh… quien lo diría… ¿crees que tarde mucho?- pregunto el General

-No lo sé, jamás se ha dado algo así en nuestro mundo… pero no creo que pasen más de un par de días, mira- Zafiro señalo el brazo izquierdo de Marcus una extraña luz había aparecido ahí y lentamente se expandía cubriendo primero el brazo entero de Marcus para después envolverlo por completo…

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ¿sellaras las puertas?- pregunto el General

-Sí- diciendo esto Zafiro cerro la puerta de la habitación de Marcus, estiro la mano con la palma hacia arriba y una pequeña esfera de agua apareció de la nada, Zafiro cerro los ojos y susurro unas palabras, la esfera de agua se introdujo en el cerrojo brillo por un momento y un símbolo quedo grabado en la manija…

-¿quieres que selle el de Maia?- pregunto el General

-Por favor- contesto Zafiro

El General se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Maia la cerro con sumo cuidado, una extraña luz ya cubría a Maia igual a la de Marcus, el General estiro la mano en dirección al cerrojo una pequeña llama broto de sus dedos y se introdujo en el cerrojo, se quedo prendida por unos segundos y un símbolo quedo grabado en la manija…

-Ahora nadie las puede abrir mas que nosotros…- dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa en la cara…


End file.
